User talk:Ferusmanus
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * ZOMG....I just came...*0* ahhhhhh how are u old bud its so awesome that its u XD what that jeni was on....AHHHHHHHRRRRGGGG*ejaculate* lols soz bout that...but seriosly i just woke up :PIkki-bozu 22:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Im going on now XDIkki-bozu 22:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) u there?...im going on now... :PIkki-bozu 14:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ahhh hey dude yeh its cool im not mad or anything guess im just not feeling right but i try to get back to mah usual self :D i dont know what it is but its just different idk. but yeah MHP3rd should be having an online capability of some sort i read but no specifaction on what it'll run like(most likly like the one being used for MHFU)so we defs have to do a few missions together(entire game :P) k keep in touch kid(war buddy)Ikki-bozu 10:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yo yo yo yeah hi bud havent been much cause busy but will be on soon,hey im good but it seems like ur very ill haha whats going on?whats making u sick?Ikki-bozu 05:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) oi btw im going on now and also haha when u write messages can u sign it so i know who its from and what time u sent ti :P u go on the page and press signiture button and then it signed as easy as that like this >>> Ikki-bozu 07:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) see i pressed signIkki-bozu 07:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC)